The Result of Boredom
by InsertIntrovertHere
Summary: here are 2 one-shots. maixnaru masakoxjohn this is the result of a girls boredom
1. Today is the Day

A/n- this will be just a series of one or two shots, I don't really know yet, but I get bored easily, so… yeah. Most will be Naruxmai but I like masakoxjohn ayakoxmonk modokaxlin so yeah!

Disclaimer: I no own ghost hunt! If me did, me would know how to talk better. Cuz me is stupid… most of the time, me is!

**Maixnaru**

**Today is the day**

**Mai p.o.v.**

As I walked up to the office, I felt nauseous. Today is the day Naru goes to London, and finally lies Gene down for the last time. Today is also the day I say my feelings for Naru. Today is the day I will finally let it out and get humiliated in front of him for the last time, as he will never come back.

I was about to turn around and walk back down the stairs, when I saw Lin come out with a box full of things I assumed were in his office.

"Tanyama-san, what are you doing here?"

"I came to say good-bye" and completely humiliate myself. I added this in my head, but I was sure Lin could read my thoughts and seem to understand what I implied.

"Good luck, and just so you know get him tea before you go in, he seems like he is a little down."

"Okay!" I said this cheerily just so I wouldn't seem too sad that the family was breaking up, and maybe for good.

As I walked into the office, I noticed almost everything was in a box, except for the furniture, which had furniture bags over them. I made sure I made as little noise as possible, and went to the kitchen. Luckily, while making tea, I didn't trip, slide, or fall at all! It was the first time ever.

I made Naru's favorite tea and went to his office. I knocked how Lin-san always use to before going in, just to throw him off.

"What is it Lin." He never looked up from his book, and his office looked way to bare to be an actual office. I calmly walked up to his desk and set the tea down on his desk. As he looked up I smiled, making sure I didn't look how I felt, once again.

"Mai, what are you doing here?" he asked this as if I was a nuisance, as I surly was.

"I'm here to say good-bye, for the last time" I couldn't keep the wobble out of my voice, or the fact that my eyes felt wet, away from him. He looked sad, almost. And I didn't know why. I mean wouldn't he be happy that he wouldn't have to deal with me anymore? Wouldn't he be happy he would have new cases to work on in London? Wouldn't he be happy that there were new prettier girls to fawn over him? Wouldn't he be happy that he would be noticed for who he really is, not Kazuya Shibuya, but Oliver Davis?

"None of the others are going to come back, there finally free from my 'narcissistic clutches.'" he said this as a joke, but I noticed it was a little dry sounding.

"I know I came to say good-bye to you. I'm actually going to miss you, and your tea addicted way." I could feel the tear slide down my cheek. I made it so my bangs were hiding my face so he didn't see me start to cry. I stood like that until I couldn't hold in the sobs anymore. I could feel them rack my whole body, making fist my shoulders shake, then my knees start to wobble.

Suddenly, Naru was up and hugging me, something, and I never thought he would do that, it felt nice.

"The whole family, it's breaking up Naru!" I cried into his shoulder, while putting my arms around his neck, so that he wouldn't pull away anytime soon. He started to pull away, but I pulled him back, I didn't want him to seen me cry.

"Mai, look at me." I did, what he told me, trying to keep my bangs in front of my face as I did so. But it didn't help. He brushed the bangs behind my ears and wiped my tears.

"I don't want to leave." He said this, and I became puzzled.

"Why not?"

"I've fallen in love…" I could practically hear my heart fall down a cliff and shatter into a million pieces. I tried to pull away. But he held me where I was, having still his arms around my waist.

"And that girl I love, she has short brown hair, big brown eyes, a big heart, and mine in her clutches." I got a little more puzzled at this.

"Wow, I knew you were dumb, but not this dumb." I didn't know weather to be happy I didn't understand, or mad because he called me an idiot. So I decided for a little of both.

"She's the girl in my arms, dummy!" he said this with more emotion than I've ever hear him use. After these words had sunk in, I blushed and looked down to my arms, which were still wrapped around his neck and blushed a little more, looking away to my right, and smiling a little.

He tilted my chin up with one of his fingers, looked straight into my eyes, and said, "I'm going to come back in a few weeks. And, I still cant believe I've just realized this. But, I love you…" I felt my heart swell a little with each word he said.

"I love you too!" when I said this, he leaned down to kiss me, while ui leaned up. As he caught my lips, I couldn't help but get lost. He was just too perfect, this moment was perfect, and I was waiting to find myself in my bed late for work, with it all being just a dream. But I enjoyed our little moment. While I was realizing how perfect that moment was though, neither one of us noticed the rest of the gang open the door to his office. They had pulled out a video camera and were filming our every move.

We didn't notice their presence until; we heard a little giggle, coming from one of the members enjoying the show. We pulled apart, and looked at the group. They all smiled, and I blushed like a ripe tomato. Naru started to glare at all of them, a glare they had never seen before, and it chilled there bones. So they shut off the video-camera, and went into the sitting area.

"Want to help me unpack…" he asked me this with no question, more as a statement, as if I would help him anyways. Which he knew I would.

"Sure" I said while following him out of the room.

"But first, Mai, tea"

"Meany"

A/N- here is my fist in many on-shots. Next I will be doing a Masako and John, pair. Did you think this was going to be a sad fic? Well I scared you at first didn't I! hehe im so evil!


	2. Christmas Confessions

A/N- heyo! Here is my next chapter!

Disclaimer- ghost hunt ghost hunt, the ghosts that you can hunt! Woo! I don't own ghost hunt, but I do own that song because I just made it up! I'm that special!

_MasakoxJohn_

_**Christmas Confessions**_

**John's P.O.V. Christmas eve.**

Everyone was standing around the churches Christmas tree. The whole gang was there, but I only had eyes for one. Masako. She's beautiful, and kind, most of the time, and doesn't judge people. It was 11:30 and we were waiting for the clock to strike twelve. When it did, we were going to sing songs and exchange presents.

As I looked around the Christmas tree I noticed how everyone looked sort of happy, even Naru, who was standing by Mai. They were trying to make it so no one noticed their hands, but it wasn't that hard. Mai just kept trying to swing their hands, it was a cute picture.

When I looked next to them I saw Lin and Madoka, who had come down to see if Naru was ok and to check on Lin-san. They looked happy and in the light of the candle that Lin was holding, you could just see the sparkle of the ring on her finger.

Then my eyes landed on her. She had on a Christmas sweater, pants, and a jacket. She kept staring in awe at the tree. I started to walk over to her, just so I could talk to her. I haven't told anyone yet but, I quit. I'm now just a priest, but I can still do exorcist duty.

It was now 11:47

"Hello, Masako-Chan" in the background you could here Bou-san and Ayako-Chan fighting.

"Oh, hello John-san"

"Isn't the tree beautiful this year?"

"Yes, and it is huge!"

"I know, but we had to get one just as big as the church, it's a tradition. Then we stand on ladders and put on the ornaments."

"It sound like fun"

"It is! If you would like to help next year you can."

"Yes I think that will be fun. Thank you John… can I tell you something, I haven't told the rest of them yet but I need to get this off my chest." I got a little worried that is was something serious, like cancer, or something.

"Sure what is it?"

"I'm going to be leaving for America in a month, and I won't be back for a year, and… I'm scared."

"Masako-Chan, it's not that bad, I've been there before, and it was fun. You should be happy! You will meet new people. What are you going for, filming or a vacation?"

"For filming, but it still sounds scary. Plus, I don't want to leave all of you guys; I want at least one of you to go with me." I felt a little sad that she would be leaving but you had to act like happy John all the time, not seem depressed.

"John what's wrong? You seem a little sad."

"Oh nothing! Everything is fine all is good!" I said waving my hands in front of my face; I guess I'm easier to read than I thought.

"No something is wrong, you can tell me! I wont bight, I was taught that is not right!" I laughed at her little joke.

"Ok, I'm a little sad you'll be leaving.

11:58

"Also, can I tell you something Masako-Chan?"

"Yes sure!"

11:59

"First, I'm just a normal priest now and, second… I've figured out that… I love you…" I prepared myself for rejection, but it never came.

12:00

"Masako-Chan, its okay if you don't, I just wanted to get it out of the way before you went away…"

"John, I love you too, I just didn't think you loved me back. I have for a while. Ever sense I realized how nice you are to everyone. I was just in shock!" I felt so happy. I pulled her into a hug and just held her. I could feel her smile against my chest. She fit perfectly in my arms.

12:01

Everyone looked at us confused but decided not to say anything. I liked it this way. All the couples lost in there own little world, and Masako in my arms. It felt right.

The end! How did you like it? I'm not sure how good it is but I like it! Send me your opinion! Wow! I didn't ramble in this chapter did I ramble in the last chapter? I don't know, and I don't care! Hey that reminds me of a jimmy buffet song… oops! I just rambled!


End file.
